<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bodega Cat and his Rat sidekick by DirectToVideo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672530">Bodega Cat and his Rat sidekick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirectToVideo/pseuds/DirectToVideo'>DirectToVideo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hard To Find [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magicians (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:56:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirectToVideo/pseuds/DirectToVideo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The bodega cat that Eliot tries to make nice with, from Chapter 3 of Trouble Will Find Me.<br/>Thanks to mafm, for volunteering to be my beta for the story and suggesting Bodega Cat have a sidekick!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hard To Find [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bodega Cat and his Rat sidekick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafm/gifts">mafm</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>